A typical glazing assembly comprises a sealed double glazed unit about the edge of which is provided a four-sided frame. The sealed glazing unit comprises a first glazing panel, typically of glass, in a spaced, parallel, face to face relationship with a similar second glazing panel. At the peripheral edge of the glazing panels and about their edges, a beading is provided, typically a poly vinyl chloride (PVC) material to maintain the spaced apart relationship and to prevent the ingress of water between the panels. The frame is typically a PVC moulding with PVC nitrile gaskets for receiving the glazing unit. A first side of a glazing unit is intended to be an interior panel and a second side as exterior panel, in use.
Some customers desire an effect on their windows such as the appearance of a Georgian bar thereon. A Georgian bar is a cross or trellis effect on the glazing assembly giving the appearance that the glazing is made up of multiple smaller glazing panels in a plane.
For reasons of manufacturing complexity, it is undesireable to manufacture genuine Georgian windows, but the appearance is often sought.
It is an aim of preferred embodiments of the present invention to obviate or overcome a problem associated with the prior art, whether referred to herein or otherwise.